Impedimenta by Furiosity
by phedra8
Summary: "La morte di una persona è una tragedia. La morte di migliaia di persone è una statistica." A volte, quando salvi una vita, non ti accorgi che stai salvando anche la tua.


******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e gli altri personaggi qui citati appartengono a J. K. R. e non vengono usati a scopo di lucro.**  
**

**Note del Traduttore**: Questa storia è stata pubblicata con il permesso dell'autore, Furiosity. La fic originale si trova qui: www . thehexfiles . net / viewstory . php ? sid = 3173

**"Impedimenta" by Furiosity**

::

"_Questa non è una lista. Queste sono persone_."

Il pensiero gli attraversa la mente come i serpenti velenosi che strisciavano tra l'erba dietro le serre di Hogwarts. Quasi come la morte. Osserva la pergamena e rilegge il nome vicino al suo dito.

Millicent Bulstrode.

Sua madre era Babbana, quindi Millicent deve morire. Ma non è colpa di Millicent, no? Perché, tra tutte le liste – tra tutte le persone – a lui è toccata proprio questa? Perché? La candela sul tavolo era arrivata quasi alla base. È stato qui a sedere per delle ore intere, fissando i nomi – le persone – destinate a essere uccise, e il suo avambraccio sinistro lo destinava a essere il loro assassino. Quanto tempo dovrà ancora aspettare per ripulire la sua anima di tutto quel sangue? Ne vale la pena?

Era brutta, Millicent. La ricorda bene, corpulenta e goffa con sopracciglia spesse e nere come il carbone. Aveva una voce piena, profonda e scontrosa che riportava alla mente il vento in pozzi abbandonati. Assomigliava a suo padre, non c'era nulla di Babbano nelle sue espressioni facciali. Nulla di Babbano neanche nella sua abilità con la bacchetta. Una volta Vincent e Gregory erano stati trattenuti in classe per punizione e Marcus Flint lo aveva fatto chinare sul divano, sollevandogli la veste. "Ti insegnerò una lezione che non dimenticherai mai," ringhiò separandogli i glutei con le dita tozze. "Ti faccio vedere io come tenere d'occhio il boccino, stronzetto." Draco si morse le nocche e un sapore metallico gli invase la bocca. Non gridò in cerca d'aiuto ma, prima che Flint avesse il tempo di fare qualsiasi cosa, Millicent era entrata nella sala comune.

"_Impedimenta!_" tuonò la sua voce da uomo, e la disgustosa pressione contro l'ano di Draco scomparve. Si raddrizzò e la aiutò a prendere Flint a calci finché il tappeto argenteo non fu macchiato di sangue, come schizzi di colore su una tela. Fatto ad arte. Lei urlava-bisbigliava parole rauche: cose terribili su innocenze distrutte e sul dare a uomini come Flint quello che si meritavano.

Quando il padre di Millicent morì, durante il settimo anno, Draco disse alla gente del Ministero che Millicent era stata tutto il tempo a casa sua. Il sangue apparteneva a un maiale che stavano cercando di trasfigurare. Per esercitarsi prima della scuola. Maledettamente difficile, signore. Draco stava cercando di trasfigurare l'animale e invece lanciò un incantesimo di recisione.

Dopo aver tagliato una gola, il fiotto iniziale dura qualche secondo e produce una notevole quantità di sangue. È stato un incidente, signore. È stata colpa di Draco, signore. Lo sa come sono fatti i ragazzi – non sono ancora maghi pienamente qualificati. Il signore non aveva bisogno di sapere che Draco avrebbe potuto trasfigurare un maiale anche a occhi chiusi.

Qualche mese più tardi lei lo aiutò a disfarsi del corpo di Flint. Draco Malfoy non dimenticava i torti subiti. Solo una persona, in tutta la sua vita, si era meritata il suo perdono. La persona che era entrata nella Foresta Proibita nel mezzo della rivolta dei centauri durante il loro settimo anno. Era andato a riprendere Pansy. Ne uscì fuori insanguinato e distrutto, ma con Pansy tra le braccia; Draco gli disse, "Ti perdono, Potter. Adesso levati dai piedi."

Potter sorrise, un sorriso esausto e vuoto; se ne andò zoppicando, lasciando dietro di sé l'odore della morte. Aveva ucciso per lei? Draco le scostò i capelli sporchi di sangue dal viso e premette la bocca contro la sua fronte, dove riusciva a sentirne il battito del cuore. Draco aveva Millicent e Pansy aveva Draco.

Ora Pansy se n'è andata, l'hanno portata dall'altra parte dell'oceano per tenerla al sicuro per un po' di tempo. E Millicent… Millicent ha il destino segnato e Draco è destinato a essere il suo carnefice. Tutti nati da Babbani, la lista – le persone. La parola Mezzosangue non esiste più. Così pura, così semplice.

"_Impedimenta_," sussurra alla candela morta, avvolto dal buio. "_Impedimenta_."

Accende un'altra candela, prende una penna. Resta ore immobile a fissare la pergamena vuota, e alla fine la mette via. Avvicina la lista a sé, firma il suo nome in fondo e chiama il gufo. Sente ancora nelle orecchie il suono malinconico e graffiante della penna, sente la sua ultima possibilità di continuare una vita relativamente normale venire meno come la candela che ora non è che un mucchietto sul portacandela. La cera è lucida come sangue appena versato.

Lega le persone – la lista arrotolata – alla zampa del gufo.

"Portala a Harry Potter."

Osserva le ali possenti allontanarsi nell'oscurità oltre la finestra e si chiede come faccia una creatura così piccola a sopportare un peso così grande.

Aspetta.

::

Neve.

La sagoma sottile di Potter si staglia contro le scale di pietra della chiesa; la lampada che dondola sopra la strada allunga le ombre, le modella in strane forme mostruose. Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che Draco aveva avuto paura dei mostri. Dopotutto, avere paura di se stessi è controproducente.

"Seguimi," mormora. Potter scompare sotto un Mantello dell'Invisibilità e durante il tragitto Draco riesce a percepire la sua presenza solo grazie alle orme al suo fianco. La neve sussurra loro nelle orecchie, canta canzoni ormai dimenticate anche dai discendenti dei Druidi. È un peccato: sono canzoni bellissime.

La pesante porta in legno di quercia fa entrare due persone, ma solo una è visibile. L'assemblea è già iniziata. Draco guarda verso il centro del cerchio di persone dove si trova suo padre, in ginocchio di fronte al suo padrone e signore.

"Tutti i sudici nati Babbani assegnati a te e a tuo figlio sono scappati. È l'ultima volta che mi deludi, Lucius. Draco, vieni avanti."

Draco esita, ma infine entra nel cerchio. Non ha paura di questi mostri, come non ha paura dell'ombra di Potter stagliata contro il muro. Una voce sibilante parla da sotto una maschera, due cerchi rossi scintillanti e pieni di malignità – occhi avidi. Avidi. Sangue.

"Uccidilo," dice la voce fredda, tracciando un solco nel cuore di Draco.

Dopo avergli raccontato la punizione di Flint, suo padre gli disse che avrebbe dovuto subirla. Gli disse che avrebbe dovuto permettere a quel bastardo di violentarlo. Non è una cosa carina da dire, Padre. Carina per niente, Padre. Subirla da vero uomo, Padre? Subiscila _tu_ da vero uomo. Padre.

Dopo aver scoperto che le persone della lista non si trovavano nel luogo previsto, il vecchio Dolohov andò a perquisire l'alloggio di Draco. Con la lista di Lucius in tasca, Draco appoggiò le spalle al muro e osservò Dolohov. "Stai cercando qualcosa in particolare?" chiese gentilmente. Dolohov gli chiese di vedere la lista e Draco gliela diede, adottando lo sguardo pieno di scandalo adatto alla situazione. Suo padre si fidava di Draco; era stato facile impossessarsi della sua copia della lista.

Lucius tossisce. "Mio figlio non farebbe mai-"

"_Avada Kedavra_."

L'aria diventò verde come veleno, una risata acuta la attraversò come ragnatele. Draco abbassa la bacchetta e sorride sotto la maschera da mostro. Vaffanculo, Padre. Cordialmente, il tuo unico figlio. L'uomo-topo al fianco del Signore Oscuro – Draco non riesce mai a ricordare il suo nome – geme e lancia un'occhiata sospettosa verso l'angolo dove si trova Potter. Anche Draco guarda in quella direzione ma non vede niente.

In seguito, tutto procede come al solito. Ci sono nuove liste per Draco e il suo nuovo partner, Blaise "Caro" Zabini. Il nomignolo se l'è guadagnato perché chiama tutti "mio caro", pur essendo completamente etero. Blaise lo saluta con un gesto della mano, Draco ricambia. L'assemblea termina come sempre. Harry Potter deve morire.

Draco prova a trattenere una risatina pensando che Potter, dal suo angoletto, ha sentito tutte le loro ciance. Ci riesce. Prova a immaginare quanto le loro chiacchiere possano suonare sciocche alle orecchie di un estraneo. Non ci riesce. Si inventa una scusa per giustificare di non volersi semplicemente Smaterializzare. Vuole parlare con Potter. Dice di aver voglia di fare una passeggiata. Blaise vuole unirsi a lui ma Draco fa un gesto verso il cadavere di suo padre.

Patricida. Millicent. _Impedimenta_.

Una passeggiata. La neve riprende il suo canto ma Draco non le presta attenzione. Preferisce sforzarsi e sentire il rumore dei passi di Potter sopra i suoni sferzanti del vento. Raggiungono un vicolo scuro e Draco sente uno strattone alla manica del suo mantello. Un momento dopo si trova nel vicolo, sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità di Potter.

Caldo.

"Hai ucciso tuo padre."

"Sì. Lui avrebbe ucciso me, se si fosse trovato al mio posto."

"Non puoi tornare lì, Malfoy."

"Draco."

Il cuore di Potter comincia a pulsare più velocemente e l'aria si fa più calda. Draco fissa la bocca di Potter, la osserva mentre pronuncia il suo nome. La "o" alla fine è talmente rosa e perfetta che Draco ha paura di venire e rovinare i pantaloni. Invece si sposta un poco per impedire a Potter di sentire la sua erezione.

"Me lo puoi spiegare?"

Draco si morde il labbro. "Spiegare cosa?" Col cavolo che gli avrebbe raccontato di Millicent. Millicent è sua e ora è al sicuro. Se avesse dovuto, l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Per la sua Millicent. Pansy lo farebbe per lui, per il suo Draco. Potter non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire la lealtà dei Serpeverde.

Ma Potter non vuole sapere quello. "Perché uccide le persone che fanno qualcosa di sbagliato? Non pensa al morale delle truppe? Voglio dire, hai perso la lista, pazienza."

Draco sorride, ed è un sorriso cattivo. È evidente che Potter ne rimane offeso, ma non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti. L'idealismo era una linea diretta verso la morte, e Potter non sarebbe morto, non sotto gli occhi di Draco. "No, l'ha persa _lui_ la lista."

"Dilla come ti pare, Draco."

Si pente di avergli chiesto di usare il suo nome. Come cazzo può concentrarsi quando ha davanti quella bocca così rossa e il guizzo di denti bianchi quando diventa rotonda per pronunciare la "o"? Anche Malfoy ha una "o" verso la fine, ma non ha lo stesso aspetto e probabilmente ha un sapore diverso.

"Draco?" Piccoli ghirigori di confusione fluttuano dietro gli occhiali, verdi come una distesa d'erba.

Un suono debole. "Sì."

"Allora? Perché uccide i suoi uomini? I suoi Mangiamorte? Che razza di politica è? Non ha senso."

Draco raccoglie tutte le forze per formare un ghigno poco entusiasta. "Oh, ha molto senso. Se uccidi abbastanza dei tuoi uomini il tuo nemico ti temerà perché sei pazzo e imprevedibile. È tutto basato sulla paura, Potter."

"Harry."

Draco scorge un guizzo di lingua nel nome, prima del ritorno delle labbra.

"Baciami."

Gli occhi verdi si dilatano. Nell'aria fluttua un soffio di cristalli liquidi. "Cosa?"

Quando vuoi che una cosa sia fatta bene, falla tu stesso. Draco la fa lui stesso. Respiri affannati. La lingua di Draco preme contro quelle labbra – labbra che si aprono, piano, poi un brivido di piacere quando le lingue si toccano. Un gemito soffocato – Harry. Draco appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Harry e indietreggia.

"Baciami."

Harry lo bacia.

::

Passano intere settimane senza che nessuno dei due parli del bacio.

Forse non ne parlano perché non si vedono. Blaise è fastidiosamente entusiasta riguardo il loro incarico, e Draco deve inventarsi modi sempre nuovi per farli imbarcare in ricerche inutili. Blaise è sempre stato un seguace. Segue Draco nei pub per "missioni di ricognizione." Lo segue in case vuote, con finestre buie come bocche assetate di oscurità. Blaise si beve la salute di Draco, con un sorriso largo dai denti perfetti.

Draco non ne è neanche tentato, e non perché Blaise non è interessato. Da qualche parte c'è Harry, con occhi pieni di desiderio e il nome di Draco sulle labbra. Non è una conquista impossibile, eppure è la sfida più dura che Draco abbia mai affrontato in questo genere di giochi. Gli offre qualcosa a cui aspirare durante le veglie pensierose della notte. Gli dà speranza. Quando un giorno passa Millicent camminando per strada, Draco sente lacrime pesanti sul punto di cadere, o forse è solo la prima pioggia primaverile.

Millicent lo raggiunge pochi istanti dopo. È la prima volta che si abbracciano, ma Draco si sente a casa. Ripensa a sua madre, in Spagna da qualche parte, o forse in Italia. È un pensiero fugace, come i fiocchi di neve che ondeggiano intorno a loro. Il cielo ha mentito; ancora non è giunta l'ora della primavera. Draco scioglie l'abbraccio e guarda il viso sporco di Millicent; dei solchi pallidi partono dagli occhi e arrivano alla bocca.

"Come facevi a saperlo?" gli chiede, e la sua voce gli ricorda segreti sepolti sottoterra e incubi svelati ad alta voce: sono tutti tesori.

"Sapere cosa?"

Lui vede sangue nell'anima di lei, sempre – e ora Millicent vede sangue nell'anima di Draco. Loro sono i patricidi. _Impedimenta_.

"Che sarei venuta qua?"

"Non lo sapevo. Sto andando a incontrare Blaise."

"Tu e Blaise siete…?"

"È il mio nuovo partner." Si scambiano un'occhiata. La comprensione nell'aria che sferza i loro mantelli è pesante.

"Gli manchi," dice debolmente prima di andarsene.

Draco alza lo sguardo verso il torbido cielo argenteo e pensa a casa.

Quando arriva, Blaise è impaziente. "Dai, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Ho appena parlato con Baddock con la Metropolvere; Potter è stato avvistato vicino Cardiff. Tutti sono chiamati a entrare in azione."

Il cuore di Draco batte ancora fuori insieme a Millicent.

Si Materializzano in un boschetto vicino a un bed & breakfast che ha vissuto tempi migliori. Probabilmente ci sono strisce appiccicose di carta da parati che pendono dal soffitto, punteggiati da mosche morte da anni. Un'altalena cigola nel vento poco lontano: un lamento per le persone sole. Bellatrix li sta aspettando, con gli occhi come cenere flebile dopo un incendio incontrollato.

"Il mio bellissimo nipote. Mio caro Blaise. Stanotte vinceremo la guerra," dice con voce tinta di pazzia, risoluta e ardente. Draco si sente male. Sa cosa deve fare.

"_Non sotto i miei occhi_," pensa.

_Impedimenta_.

"Dov'è?" chiede Draco, cercando di sembrare impaziente e insistente. Non è difficile.

Bellatrix scuote l'intreccio di capelli. "È andato nel bosco. Abbiamo preso il suo amichetto, quindi è da solo." Con un gesto del capo indica qualcosa alla sua destra, e la prima cosa che Draco vede sono i capelli rossi, poi il corpo immobile. Si avvicina con passi malfermi e vede la neve rossa sotto il defunto Ron Weasley. Man mano che si allontana dal corpo, la neve assume un colore rosa nauseabondo; deve essere morto dissanguato.

"Il Signore Oscuro?" chiede Draco, premurandosi di usare un tono reverenziale.

Bellatrix scoppia in una risata secca, simile al latrato di una cagna. "Dobbiamo portargli Potter vivo o morto."

Draco annuisce e si gira verso Blaise. "Andiamo."

Non vuole uccidere Blaise, neanche fargli male, quindi gli dice di andare da una parte mentre lui va da un'altra. "Se lo prendi, portalo da me," gli ordina. "Io e Potter abbiamo degli affari in sospeso. Lo ucciderò io stesso."

Blaise annuisce rispettosamente. Draco spera di non doverlo uccidere. "Addio, zia Bella," dice in un sussurro. Qualsiasi cosa succeda stanotte, non saranno mai più dalla stessa parte. Lei non lo sente; si sta dirigendo nella direzione opposta. Draco percorre un sentiero quasi invisibile, ed è grato che sia già calata la notte. Non deve preoccuparsi del riflesso della luce sulla neve.

Prova a distinguere delle ombre tra gli alberi. Non può chiamare Harry; qualcuno potrebbe sentirlo. Non può fare niente se non ascoltare, e sperare di essere visto. Un rumore alla sua sinistra – forse un animale spaventato. Draco non sa quali animali abitino questi boschi. L'oscurità si infittisce e Draco comincia a disperare. E se Bellatrix lo trovasse prima di lui? Lo ucciderebbe senza pensarci due volte; non le importa niente del rancore tra scolari.

Un colpo di vento lo spinge fuori dal sentiero, nel bel mezzo di un fitto rovo. Draco resta nascosto nell'oscurità per qualche momento, e pensa. E poi lo sa. Si alza, spegne la luce della bacchetta e prende un respiro profondo.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" urla. "_IMPEDIMENTA! IMPEDIMENTA! IMPEDIMENTA!"_

La gola gli fa male per aver urlato nel vento gelido. Tossisce, sente un sapore metallico in bocca, un fugace ricordo di Flint, e cade a terra in ginocchio. Ora arriveranno amici, nemici o entrambi. Passano molti istanti senza alcun suono al di fuori dei lamenti degli alberi. La veste è completamente bagnata sotto le ginocchia e Draco inizia a tremare dal freddo. "_Impedimenta_," dice rauco. "Dove sei?"

"Sono qui," la voce di Harry proviene da poco oltre il suo campo visivo. "Perché cavolo ti sei messo a urlare? Adesso arriveranno tutti i Mangiamorte, magari con tutte le nonne appresso."

Draco si muove carponi sulla neve, verso la voce. "Non mi importa," gracchia. "Li uccido tutti." Raggiunge Harry e afferra il braccio esteso verso di lui. "Li uccido tutti, cazzo." Harry è steso a pancia in giù dietro un gruppo di cespugli disposti ad angolo – il vento è meno minaccioso qui e, in qualche modo, sembra più caldo. Draco getta un braccio sopra Harry e affonda il viso nel suo collo. "Per te, li uccido tutti."

"Cazzo, Draco, la tua fronte va a fuoco," dice Harry, con voce simile alla corda estrema di un violino sul punto di spezzarsi.

Draco scoppia a ridere, un latrato come quello di Bellatrix. "Scherzi? Sto gelando, cazzo."

Harry dice qualcosa, ma Draco sente la sua voce come da lontano, ma Harry è lì vicino a lui, perché la voce di Harry lo vuole ingannare? Draco è un patricida, ma quando è troppo è troppo. Draco prova a dire a Harry che questi giochetti sporchi non se li merita, ma non riesce a sentire la sua stessa voce. Sente un ronzio nelle orecchie, e un urlo distante, "_Impedimenta!_" e poi è troppo buio per vedere qualcosa, perciò Draco chiude gli occhi.

::

Bianco.

È tutto bianco e c'è qualcosa di pesante sopra di lui. Draco gira il volto e sbatte contro la fronte di Harry.

"Ahi."

"Millicent," sussurra Draco. "_Impedimenta_."

Gli occhiali di Harry sono ricoperti da un sottile strato di ghiaccio o di condensa, ma Draco riesce a vedere le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Millicent?"

"Mi ha salvato," dice Draco. Sotto la testa sente qualcosa di morbido, morbido e ruvido, come un mantello. Il mantello di Harry. Draco si rende conto che anche il suo mantello è aperto: Harry li ha avvolti entrambi col mantello di Draco. La neve bianca è tutt'intorno a loro, come un muro. "Hai-" dice, voltando la testa da una parte.

"Ho ammucchiato un po' neve intorno a noi. Non potevo usare la magia. Credo che siano ancora in giro."

"Millicent," dice Draco. "Mi ha salvato." Gli sembra molto importante dirlo.

"Da cosa?"

"Da mio padre." È vero, l'ha salvato da suo padre. Davanti ai loro occhi sorge un sole rosso.

"Draco."

Draco si gira in fretta per cogliere la "o", ma è troppo lento.

"Riesci a camminare? Dobbiamo trovare un posto sicuro per Smaterializzarci."

"Mi Spaccherò," dice Draco in tono rassegnato. Sta farneticando, è vero, ma non è impazzito del tutto.

Harry sospira. "Va bene, farò una Passaporta."

"Riusciranno a rintracciarla."

Harry sorride, esitante, e Draco chiude gli occhi. "Non preoccuparti. Se scelgo il momento giusto, non riusciranno a seguirci fino al posto dove andremo."

"C'è il Fidelius?"

"Sì."

Draco tossisce, e poi si ricorda. "Weasley è morto." Sente Harry irrigidirsi su di lui. "Non ho potuto… era già morto quando siamo arrivati. Neve rosa. _Impedimenta_."

Harry si accascia sopra di lui e Draco non riesce più a respirare. La guancia di Harry è premuta contro la sua e Draco sente qualcosa di caldo e amaro scorrere sulla sua pelle.

"Ron," dice Harry singhiozzando, e un orribile lampo di gelosia trafigge la mente di Draco ma non riesce a respirare. Prova a muoversi ma non ce la fa.

::

Bianco.

Draco vede bianco ma non c'è più alcun peso sopra di lui. . Prova a mettersi a sedere.

"Scusami," dice Harry a bassa voce. "Avrei dovuto fare più attenzione. Ma… Ron."

Draco sente la rabbia salirgli lungo la gola. Ma la "o" non è la stessa. Non ha lo stesso suono quando Harry pronuncia il nome di Weasley. Draco si mette a sedere e appoggia la schiena contro il mucchio di neve. È completamente bagnato e inizia a tremare dal freddo. Harry tiene tra le dita una specie di bastoncino ardente; produce un odore strano – simile a tabacco da pipa, però più rancido. Draco osserva affascinato mentre Harry porta l'aggeggio alla bocca e lo blocca tra le labbra. Le sue guance si incavano per un momento, poi fa un respiro profondo e espira del fumo che ha un odore ancora più terribile della robaccia prodotta dal bastoncino ardente.

"Che fai? Non credo ti faccia bene," dice Draco, non riuscendo a nascondere il suo allarme.

Harry gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso triste. "Non mi fa bene, ma mi aiuta a calmarmi."

I dottori Babbani e le loro medicine per la testa. Draco scuote la testa disgustato e lancia un'occhiata apprensiva al bastoncino ardente. "Ho fame. Ho la pancia completamente vuota," dice. "E quest'odore mi fa venire da vomitare, se avessi qualcosa da rimettere."

"Riesci a camminare? Non voglio attivare la Passaporta qui, dobbiamo usarla da qualche altra parte. Se trovano il nostro nascondiglio e scoprono che qualcuno ha attivato una Passaporta, potrebbero rintracciarci fino alla stazione."

"La stazione?"

"È un posto lungo la nostra via d'accesso alla Metropolvere. È un passaggio sicuro di riserva e non possiamo rischiare che venga scoperto."

Draco comincia a rendersi conto di quanto poco sappia dell'altro lato della guerra – il suo lato, ormai, e dei loro movimenti. Ha trascorso gli ultimi mesi facendo finta di essere un assassino. Si alza in piedi a fatica, usando il mucchio di neve per appoggiarsi. Harry lo osserva da sopra le lenti degli occhiali, di nuovo puliti. Il vento si è calmato e la neve ha cessato di cadere. Draco è in piedi. "Sto bene," dice.

Harry si alza e raccoglie il suo mantello da terra. Lo scrolla e lo appoggia sulla spalla. "Andiamo."

È ormai passato un quarto d'ora da quando hanno iniziato a farsi strada faticosamente tra la neve, quando Draco scorge qualcosa a sinistra del sentiero. Vi si avvicina arrancando per osservarlo da vicino e si accorge che è una persona – mantello, scarponi, cappuccio da Mangiamorte. Il cappuccio non è più attaccato del tutto al mantello; è aperto sul terreno dietro la persona, quasi come una estensione grottesca della testa. Harry raggiunge Draco e osserva il Mangiamorte. Si accovaccia e rivolta il corpo.

Una fitta gli attraversa il cuore e Draco vuole ululare dal dolore. Il viso di Blaise è congelato, immobile su uno sguardo di terrore. "Conosco quel volto," dice Draco. "Beveva la mia salute e rideva alle mie battute. Inseguiva il gatto di Millicent per la Sala Comune e al primo anno tirava la treccia di Pansy. Gli ho lanciato una fattura una volta, ha avuto vesciche sul sedere per un mese."

I ricordi diventano troppo pesanti e Draco sente una fitta attraversagli stomaco e petto e ha paura di stare per esplodere, ma invece inizia ad ansimare – continua a prendere respiri finché crede di non essere più in grado di smettere e non c'è più aria.

"Siamo in guerra. Non c'è tempo per piangere per le persone che abbiamo perso," dice la voce da uomo preferita di Draco, da qualche parte alle sue spalle. Quando capisce di chi si tratta è talmente sorpreso che riesce a smettere si ansimare e inizia di nuovo a respirare. Si gira ed eccola lì, avvolta nel mantello, bacchetta pronta all'uso.

"Non stavo piangendo. Stavo cercando di vomitare," dice, stordito.

Millicent estrae un pacchetto dalla tasca, ne tira fuori un bastoncino bianco e sottile e lo infila in bocca. "_Incendio_," mormora, avvicinando la punta della bacchetta al bastoncino. Brilla per qualche secondo poi inizia ad ardere, arancio brillante, e le prime spirali di fumo salgono verso il cielo bianco.

"Tu quoque, Brute?" borbotta Draco.

Millicent sorride e tira fuori il bastoncino ardente dalla bocca. Sputa per terra. "Avete finito? Perché sembrate due topi bagnati e ci sono ancora dei Mangiamorte in giro."

"Come ci hai trovato?" chiede Harry. La sua voce coglie Draco di sorpresa e si gira per vederlo. Sul viso pallido di Harry risaltavano le guance rosse; probabilmente ha la febbre.

Millicent sputa di nuovo e infila il bastoncino in bocca. "Moody mi ha detto di venirti a cercare se non fossi tornato stamattina." Il suo viso si rabbuia, inala dal bastoncino e soffia fuori dalle narici un filo di fumo. "Hai saputo di Ron?"

Harry diventa bianco in volto. "Me l'ha detto Draco."

"Ho seguito le orme di Draco da lì. Non è caduta molta neve stanotte e alcune orme erano ancora visibili. Ha la gamba ancora infortunata da quell'incidente a Quidditch durante il sesto anno, ricordi?"

Draco fa una smorfia. Era la caduta da scopa più umiliante che avesse mai subito. Madama Chips fece del suo meglio ma non riuscì a guarirla completamente; l'osso era frantumato e dei frammenti erano rimasti dentro. Ne era uscito leggermente zoppo. Il cuore gli sale all'improvviso in gola. "Anche Theodore se ne ricorderà. Dobbiamo andarcene subito," dice.

Harry fa qualche passo verso di lui. "Ho la Passaporta, ma come facciamo con le orme?"

Millicent tira qualche boccata dal bastoncino, con le sopracciglia aggrottate in uno sguardo pensieroso. "Ecco cosa facciamo. Io Leviterò il cadavere e tu attiverai la Passaporta sul punto in cui si trovava il corpo. Dopo che ve ne sarete andati, lo rimetto lì, ripulisco e mi Smaterializzo al magazzino dei Weasley. Da lì farò in modo di non lasciare tracce."

"Va bene," dice Harry. "Dai."

La Passaporta gli fa perdere conoscenza qualche momento dopo lo strattone dietro l'ombelico e prima della loro destinazione.

::

Non riesce a vedere niente e ai suoi occhi serve un po' di tempo per adattarsi. Si trova in un letto, o almeno così crede, sotto una coperta calda e pesante. Nell'aria c'è l'odore stantio di quei bastoncini ardenti. Riesce a sentire qualche voce dall'altra parte del muro alla sua sinistra. Una festa.

"_Impedimenta_." Sussurra Draco all'oscurità.

"CAZZO!" esclama qualcuno alla sua destra. "Mi hai spaventato." Harry.

"Che fine ha fatto il coraggio dei Grifondoro?"

"Il coraggio non è non avere mai paura. Quella è la pazzia."

Draco si mette a sedere. "E allora cos'è il coraggio?"

Silenzio. Poi: "Quello che hai fatto là. Quando ti sei messo a urlare. Quello è stato coraggioso."

Draco scuote la testa, sorridendo. "Non sono coraggioso. Sono astuto. Conosci gli studi dei Babbani sull'economia?"

"Ehm, no. Ho frequentato la scuola Babbana solo fino a undici anni; a quell'età non ci facevano studiare economia."

"Be', comunque, sono stati i maghi a inventare l'economia. Salazar Serpeverde ha inventato il concetto dell'analisi costi-benefici. Aveva un diario, lo sapevi? Le pagine del diario sono sparpagliate in tutto il mondo. Un tipo francese ha trovato quella sull'analisi costi-benefici, un migliaio di anni dopo che Salazar l'aveva scritta. Il francese l'ha subito applicata all'economia, ma Salazar l'aveva applicata alle persone, non ai soldi. Anzi, l'aveva applicata al potere. Che poi è nelle mani delle persone, dopotutto."

"Draco…"

"Sai cos'altro diceva?"

Un sospiro di esasperazione. "Cosa?"

"Che finché c'è potere, le persone si batteranno per averlo."

"Draco."

Riesce a vedere la "o" formata dalle labbra di Harry, e sembra più una "oh", quasi un gemito, un'implorazione. "Sì?" La sua voce si fa improvvisamente più profonda, e la fronte non gli fa più male perché sente che Harry si sta avvicinando. Una mano calda copre la sua, e poi sente un peso piacevole sulle gambe, piacevole perché è Harry.

"Baciami."

Draco lo bacia, e non gli importa che nella bocca di Harry ci sia il sapore di quei maledetti bastoncini; se fanno davvero bene per calmarsi, forse anche Draco inizierà a usarle, così tutti e due avranno un odore terribile e allora non sarà più importante. Draco scopa la bocca di Harry con la lingua, finché Harry inizia a muoversi sopra di lui e a Draco gira la testa per lo sforzo di spingere e rispondere ai movimenti di Harry. Le mani di Harry sono dappertutto, bruciano tutto quello che toccano, movimenti frenetici finché-

Draco cinge le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry e lo stringe a sé, costringendolo a fermarsi. Harry geme dentro la sua bocca e rompe il bacio. "Che c'è?" Sembra leggermente irritato e Draco è inspiegabilmente contento, perché è una cosa talmente normale, come se il mondo magico non fosse in guerra e lui si stesse comportando da stronzo solo per il gusto di farlo e come se domani passeranno la giornata al Paiolo Magico a fare cruciverba.

Draco si morde il labbro e stringe le braccia attorno a Harry. "Non voglio che la nostra prima volta ci sfreghiamo a vicenda come lama strafatti di Polvere Esilarante."

"Draco," Harry protesta, leccandogli il collo.

L'uccello di Draco gli sta dicendo di lasciargli fare tutto quello che vuole, ma Draco l'ignora. "Non è così che la voglio ricordare," sussurra all'orecchio di Harry, e Harry finisce di protestare. Gli occhi di Draco si sono ormai abituati all'oscurità e riesce a vedere bene i lineamenti del viso di Harry di fronte al suo.

"Come la vuoi ricordare?"

"Ti ricordi quando sei andato a riprendere Pansy?"

"Sì. Mi sono beccato uno zoccolo sul petto, quei centauri erano-"

"Shhh. Ricordi cosa ti ho detto?"

La risposta arriva come argento vivo. "Che mi perdoni."

Draco solleva una mano e scorre un dito lungo la mascella di Harry. Un tocco che sfiora. "È così che la voglio ricordare. Come tu ricordi quel giorno. Come lo ricordo io."

"Non ho capito una parola di quello che hai detto."

"Solo perché stai pensando con l'uccello."

Harry scoppia in una risata. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Capirai. Fidati."

Harry ride di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. Si sposta da sopra Draco e si stende sul letto al suo fianco. "Okay."

::

REGISTRO: WRL32852

MANUFATTO: Pagina proveniente dal diario privato di Salazar Serpeverde

DATA: sconosciuta, circa 984 d.C. [DA CONFERMARE]

DOCUMENTO SEGRETO

AUTORIZZAZIONE [SI PREGA DI SCRIVERE IN MODO LEGGIBILE]

Autorizzazione del Dipartimento dei Misteri concessa a Draco Lucius Black, Vice Minsitro delle Relazioni Internazionali, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe. Permesso firmato da Harry James Potter, Capo Indicibile, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe; testimone Hermione Jane Granger-Lovegood, Ministro della Magia.

Autorizzazione concessa in conformità con sottosezione 16b, paragrafo 3c del Decreto per la Preservazione e la Divulgazione Documenti Storici Magici [vedi anche sottosezione 56j del paragrafo 8p dello stesso Decreto per ulteriori restrizioni]

Data di rilascio: 22 giugno 2005

Nome in codice dell'agente concessore: CARBONISED

_Oggi Godric ha detto una cosa interessante che mi ha fatto riflettere. Ecco cosa ha detto: "la morte di una persona è una tragedia. La morte di migliaia di persone è una statistica." A volte, quando salvi la vita di una persona, stai salvando anche la tua, evitando con un solo gesto due tragedie._

_E a volte puoi mettere una reazione a catena di vite salvate e tragedie evitate con un unico atto di coraggio. Cos'è il coraggio? Su questo argomento io e Godric non siamo mai d'accordo. L'estremo atto di coraggio è fidarsi perché ci si vuole fidare, non perché si può._

FINE DOCUMENTO


End file.
